Meet Danny
by Sawyer K
Summary: Meet a very unique vampire named Danny aka "Day Walker" she eats food, isn't "allergic" to the sun and is soon to find out she has another very unusual gift.
1. Chapter 1

The Viking is always late and it's annoying, as I slide into the only open booth in the joint I glance at my watch, "Oh, I'm super early" I say this out loud even though I know no one is even listening to me. I look around for the first time since I walked in, the place is packed and noisy, I can't help wonder why Eric picked this place, it's so not his "type" of place. Well, since I am so early, I think to myself, I may as well get something to eat. I'm not hungry, I'm never hungry, that is at least not since the early part of last century. I look around again to locate some wait staff and catch the eye of a beautiful blond waitress, I realize she has been looking at me the entire time I've been in this booth, she smiles big at me and I smile back and she walks over.

"Hi, welcome to Merlots can I get you something?" she says really sweetly

"Um, yes, what do you have here that's good?" I curiously wait for her response, does she know? Does she think she knows?

"Oh, we have Tru Blood type O" she smiles again, she is as cute as a button and smart that she picked up that I'm a vampire, except that I am absolutely positive I am not like any kind she has ever come across before.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of chicken fingers and fries oh do you orange soda?"

No answer, yeah, I shocked her, she stammers for a minute gaining her composure.

"It's ok if you don't have orange soda, I'll just take a coke" I say this in a way so she will know I am joking, trying to put her at ease because I don't like to "screw" with people, but when your me, it kinda just happens. I figure after that she would walk off and get me my food but instead she stares at me intensely.

"Aren't you a vampire?" she asks me, I am somewhat surprised at how bold she is, when people know you're a vampire, they tend to not ask questions.

I smile out of surprise, "what's your name?" I ask her, I mean, if I am going to have to explain myself, I want a name.

"It's Sookie , what's your?" bold again, I like this girl

"Most people that know me call me Day walker, but I much prefer Danny" I let that sink in a minute "yes, I am a vampire, but I also eat food and as you may have guessed, I don't have allergies to sunlight" ugh are we still telling that lame lie, allergies, do people really buy that.

"Day walker?" She asks

"Yeah, but Danny ok?" I hate that nickname, it sounds worse when mortals call me that

"Oh yeah, ok, sorry, I just never heard of that, I mean you don't drink blood?" she sits down across from me, she still has a smile on her face, her curiosity isn't so strange, but the fact that she is plucky enough to sit down and talk to me is.

"Oh, yeah, occasionally I do, but not very often and never that fake stuff" tried it once, hated it.

"Then how do you" she hesitates like maybe she shouldn't ask me, but then continues "you know, how do you , um drink?"

"well, when I want to, you know drink, someone will offer me um.. a drink" why we are talking cryptically I have no idea, but I'm going with it

"You glamour them?" she asks me not realizing how offensive that is to me

"No, never, I never do that for any reason, it's just happens" I try not to sound annoyed , to me using glamour is dishonest and I consider it cheating, even though all the vamps are doing it.

"Sookie" a voice calls out "are you gonna help me out with these tables or what?"

"Sorry Arlene, I'm comin" Sookie answers back, I am disappointed to lose her company, but I want my greasy food. "I gotta get back to work; I'll bring your food right out"

"thank you Sookie" I find using people's names puts them more at ease with me, not that this one needed any help, she seemed pretty relax already. She disappears to the back after taking another tables order, she didn't write anything down, I really hope she remembers I wanted fries too. I kill some time by checking my I-phone for messages, emails, texts, nothing. Viking should be here fairly soon, I hope he brings his side kick, Pam; she hates me because Eric doesn't. Yet I find there interaction very interesting, almost amusing, if she's with him, whatever he wants will be something simple, easy. If he's alone, it's going to be unpleasant; maybe I will actually say no this time, yeah, not very likely. I was so deep in thought I barely noticed the itchy feeling, I can think of no other way to describe it other then, my brain felt itchy. My thoughts shifted, what is that weird feeling, I looked around and saw Sookie staring at me again, what is she staring at, oh yeah, the vampire, Sookie's face suddenly looked funny, like she realized something, she was still looking at me and then I realized what she had "Hey, are you in my mind" Can you hear me?" she looked stunned but thought "Can you hear me?" her lips never moved, "yes and you hear me?" "I do". Sookie came running over to the table, we just looked at each other for a moment, she spoke first "I've never been able to read a vampire's mind before, so clearly, are you a telepath?"

"I didn't think I was, that never happened to me before" I said out loud, but then added by thinking "can you?"

She answered back in her mind "Yes, human only, I'm a telepath"

I was about to ask her how long she had this gift when I heard Eric's car coming down the dirt road, he's alone. I didn't realize I had said "Eric" out loud.

"Eric?" Sookie asked "Why did you say that?" she asked a little too remarkably.

"Eric is the vampire I'm meeting here, he is pulling up now, he's driving a new BMW" I don't know why I added that part about the BMW, it sounded like I was pretentious.

"I know Eric" Sookie said , there wasn't enough time for her to elaborate on their relationship.

"Sookie, I think it would be better if we kept this" I motioned from her to me "Between us"

"Totally agree" she smile and sounded relieved.

"He's walking up to the door now"

She was just back at the bar when Eric appeared at the door, he looked around for a slit second and then he was already sitting across from me, show off.

"Hello Day walker" he said very seriously

"For the 100th time Viking, call me Danny"


	2. Chapter 2

I have known Eric for a long time, a really long time. Usually, in the Vampire world how old you are means a lot. Unlike in the mortal world, the older you are, the more respect and power you have. Since I am significantly older then Eric, one might expect him to treat me with a certain amount of value, but l'm not like most vampires and Eric knows this all too well.

"Ok" he says annoyed "Danny" I wanted to say something that might defuse his intensity but I can only sigh, "I have asked you here to request a favor" the way he said the word "request" made it sound more like "demand", I roll my eye's making sure he notices, he bites "What's is it? What's wrong?"

"It's just, you know I came out all this way to this weird place, I haven't seen you in a while" I trail off knowing I sound way too human for Eric to process, but he gets the gist.

"I am pressed for time" he explains and I nod letting him off the hook, I mean he's never been one for small talk, but he usually will make an attempt, for my benefit. He continues "I need something delivered very early tomorrow morning; it is very urgent and must be handled with speed and maximum concealment" he pauses a moment

"If all you need is a hush-hush delivery couldn't you just ask one of your… day walkers?" I hate to say those words even when I'm not referring to myself.

"You're the only one I can trust with this, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise" by trust Eric means trust to not get killed. It's not just that I can be out in the sunlight to actually do this delivery, but also Eric knows that I cannot be killed, by human or vampire, it's just not possible. So I know there's more to this then he is telling me right now.

Before he could continue Sookie came over with my food. Sookie looked at Eric and as she placed the food on the table said "Hello Mr. Northman", "Hello Miss Stackhouse" Eric's responded with a coy smile. Then there it was a flash of images. At first I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but then I realized I was in Sookie's mind. I'm guessing it lasted only a few seconds but in that brief moment I saw Eric and Sookie were very romantically involved, very. " Oh Hell no!" I said out loud unable to control my astonishment. Sookie look aghast, aware of what I had picked up on, Eric just looked at me as he often did, confused "That was interesting" he said sarcastically "Every time I see we meet you become more human". I was too taken aback to think of a good come back for Eric so I just spoke to Sookie, privately "Oh Miss Stackhouse, I thought you had better taste then that, I was just starting to like you". Sookie smiled at me "enjoy your meal" she said out loud at started to walk away "Talk later? "she asked privately "Oh yes, lets" I answered her back, I really wanted to hear more about her relationship with Eric, especially since from what I picked out of her head, it was pretty hot and it's not like Eric would sit down with me a talk about it. I looked up to find Eric looking at me loathingly, as long as I've known him; he's never been very good at hiding his feelings.

"What?" I asked him but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Do you have to eat that vial here in front of me" this he actually said to me in his native tongue, Swedish. Occasionally he does this, it's one of those little quirky things I like about him, usually it's because someone is nearby and he doesn't want them to hear what were saying, but like this time it's just because he forgot. I nod. "It's disgusting" he said back to English.

"Eric about this favor" I try and sound aloof and annoyed but I'm totally not, the truth is I'm down for whatever Eric throws my way. When you've been on this planet as long as I have, life become's incredibly boring. It's true, I eat so I have that, but I don't sleep, I'm up, always. "Why do you need _me_, more specifically?"

"You will be given something to bring back to me, this must get back to me, I need it urgently" I can tell by the look on his face that he's withholding information from me, but Eric is extremely stubborn, he's only going to tell me what he wants me to know. "A book".

"A book? An urgent book?" I ask

"Yes, and this is all I wish to tell you ." his eyes catch mine; I guess I can see what Sookie might find attractive about him. If I had feelings like that, I might desire him too, but as it is as long as I've been this way, a vampire, I desire no one, vampire, human, male, female, I only desire food.

"I'll do this for you Viking, but I will want something in return" I make sure to continue to look him in the eye, it's a vampire thing.

"You're not joking?" Eric's looks more confused than annoyed, I've never ask for anything in return for "favors" I've done for him in the past and I've done lots.

"No, I'm not" I try to sound serious like he always does, but coming out of me it sounds more like I'm whining.

"What is it you want?" his eye narrow as he questions me, I can tell he's more concerned about why I am asking for a favor rather then what I am asking for.

"When I need this favor, I will ask you for it, that's all I wish to tell you" I love to use his words against him.

He hesitates before he answers "Fair enough" he looks down at my half eaten diner "disgusting" he doesn't understand my enjoyment of a simple human ritual, eating. Eric's actually improved his demeanor enormously, when I first met him so many years ago he was absolutely barbaric, I never met a vampire that abandoned their mortal existence so eagerly. It was no wonder, his maker Appius Livius Ocella was a complete psycho. Appius had recently died, Eric told me this himself, he also told me that Appius progeny Alexei Romanov was killed at Eric's own hand but he didn't offer any details about it and I knew better then to ask.

"You are thinking about Appius?" he asks already knowing the answer, what can everyone read my mind?

"I am" I answer back, I want to say more, something profound, but nothing comes to mind. Eric hands me a bulky white envelope. "7:30 tomorrow morning, here is the address I need it delivered to" I glance at the address.

"You're sending me to Texas?" I blurt out after reading the address

"Dallas." He continues

"This is a hotel." I blurt out again

"Yes, the Silent Shores." He tried to persist through my interruptions

"A Vampire hotel?" I have to ask, it just seems so peculiar, even for Eric.

"Let me continue" he's getting frustrated with me "Batanya will be waiting for you in the lobby.."

"You hired a Britlingan? Ok Eric, what is going on here?" certainly he must realize how odd this all sounds.

"You will give her this envelope " he continues like I never said anything "and in return she will give you the book."

"The urgent book?" I smirk

"Yes, the urgent book" he indulges me even though he does not find me funny at all "I ask that you Keep this book safe as its value to me is considerable, please bring it to me at earliest sunset tomorrow at Fangtasia" He's done, that's all he's going to give me. "Yes?" he asks

"Britlingan?" I try, maybe he's feeling talkative

"Yes?" he asks again

"Yeah, yes, you know I'll do this, it's just..." I try one more time to flush out a little more information from him.

He cuts me off with "Very good" and that's that, I have my instructions. Of course I have a ton of questions for him, questions he won't answer.

"How's my friend Pam?" I change the subject "why isn't she here with you?"

He finally smiles and gets up to leave "because as she put it she can't stand the sight of you and she thinks all your natural gifts are wasted on you, oh and she said you might as well be human"

"Oh great, she's warming up to me" it makes me happy that I annoy her

He learns over the table very close to me, "I expect to see you first thing tomorrow night, you understand me right?"

"I do, I'll be there"

"I'd wish you good luck, but you don't need that, goodbye" and with that he walks away and heads over to Sookie.

"Ok, bye Eric" I say sarcastically, even though he is across the room I know he hears me. I entertain the idea of listening to Sookie and Eric's conversation but I decide not to, I don't like to do vampy things if I can help it, I watch them a little but it seems like ordinarily banter to me. I go back to eating my food which taste's amazing, when I look back up Eric is gone and Sookie is walking over to my table.

"Well, well Miss Stackhouse" I say in my best Eric the Vampire impression "You certainly have some explaining to do"

"I get off at 11" she offers

"I can't wait" I say back and I can't.


	3. Chapter 3

As I wait for Sookie I steal glances around this Merlotte's joint, it strikes me as a pretty strange place, even to me. A few times I watch Sookie talk to a were panther, which I discover from eavesdropping is her brother. I started to analyze the whole Eric book thing, but I couldn't really make any sense of it since Eric obviously withheld a lot of information from me, as usual with Eric, he will only tell you what he thinks you need to know.

_I snicker a little bit thinking about the first time I met Eric so long ago. It was after he left his maker but before he turned Pam. It was a darker then normal evening in London where I lived for many years; Eric was out in the night looking to feed. It was quite by chance that I came across Eric; in fact, he was unaware that I was a vampire when we first locked eyes. I could see he was intrigued by me but that he wasn't sure why, he couldn't hide his blood lust from my experienced eyes. I even sensed for a brief moment he considered making me his meal. Fortunately for him he didn't. Our eye's held tight to each other's gaze, I was as surprised to see him as he was to see me; it was a very rare occurrence to come across another vampire back then. _

"_What are you?" he spoke first breaking the uneasiness. _

"_Lame" I thought, but back then I most likely thought "oh dear, how uncouth". "Same as you" I answered as honestly as I could. _

"_No, you are not, what are you and answer me truthfully?" he was loud and bold._

"_I did answer you truthfully; I am a vampire same as you are." I replied with the same bravado._

_Eric locked eyes with me again suspiciously "How is it that I cannot sense this?" he asked meaning he basically couldn't smell that I was a vampire. I think that's a side effect from not drinking blood frequently. I also don't look like your typical attractive yet somehow sickly looking vampire. _

"_But you do sense it or you would have tried to feed on me would you not?" I responded. He continued to stare at me, trying to understand the contradiction that I am. He thought again about feeding on me. "I wouldn't, I really wouldn't" I warned him. _

"_I can tell you are not human, but you do not appear to be a vampire" he spoke confidently. _

"_I am very old" I offered, sometimes that works but not for Eric. _

"_Your age should not make a difference" he responded. _

_I sighed; it's so frustrating when you yourself have no idea how to explain your differences, which at that time, I didn't understand. "I am what you are; this is all I have to put forward to you, goodnight." I started to walk away; there was no point in continuing since I wasn't going to get anywhere. _

"_Wait!" he called after me and suddenly was in front of me "You can understand my bewilderment?" _

"_I can, but I have no desire to indulge it." I answered back; I was such a jack hole back in the day. _

"_I am Eric Northman" he still sounded uncertain, but at least we were finally getting somewhere _

"_My name is Damaris" I answered him in Swedish._

"Are you Scandinavian" Sookie asked me breaking me out of my thoughts, I wonder how much she had, um, saw. I was so deep in thought I hadn't seen her slide into the booth across from me.

"No, I'm not, I'm from Europe originally, but I speak many languages, like pretty much all of them" I answered. We both laughed.

"The way you talk, you walk in the day light, you eat and you're not interested in blood, you're not like any vampire I have ever met." She remarked.

"Have you met a lot of vampires" I sincerely wonder and she nods "How unfortunate for you" we both laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty different".

Sookie looks at me for a moment before saying "You are truly the most unthreatening vampire I have ever met."

I guess to her that is very true, I have no desire to drink, kill or harm anything, although from time to time Pam really gets on my nerves. But beyond toying with a fellow vampire to entertain myself, I have no need for aggression.

"Most Vampires and humans that know me feel the complete opposite way" I dispute her.

"Why is that?" she questions earnestly.

I try to think of a way to say it that won't come out creepy but in the end just decide to blurt out "I can't be killed."

"What do you mean you can't be killed" she questions.

"Just like it sounds, I cannot be killed by vampire or human hands, or any other way they try, like silver bullets, wooden stakes, you know all those wise tales that turned out to be true"

"Have many attempts to kill you been made?" she asks

I snort "Oh hell yeah, tons, oh you have no idea"

Sookie takes that all in, "So you cannot be killed, how does that work?"

"If someone, Vampire, human, it doesn't matter, were to approach me with the intent to kill me, they would be destroyed"

"Destroyed?" she looks at me confused

"Yes, they would die" I say slowly

"Die, how?"

"It depends, have you ever seen a vampire killed?" I ask, she nods and I see it in her mind too "Yeah, like that"

"Just for intending to kill you"

"Intending and attacking, I know it sounds bizarre"

"Humans also?"

"Well, yes, but I have only been approached by one human that intended to kill me, she just dropped to the floor, like she had a heart attack" I counter.

"Are there others like you?" she asks much to my surprise, I immediately clear my head of all thoughts and try not to look alarmed before I answer "No", the revelation of that secret could be the one actual thing that could lead to true death for me.

"What is the difference?" she asks me cautiously, she asks that because she caught something in my head before I was able to clear it completely and it dawns on me that even just talking to someone with telepath ability is very dangerous to me.

I hesitate to answer her "Sookie, there are some things that I just can't share with you"

She nods "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry".

I nod back "It's cool". I contemplate leaving to avoid any further "slip ups" and face the fact that talking to Sookie is more risky to me then I could ever be to her, but you know, it's kinda hard to find people you enjoy talking to, especially when you've been around as long as I have."So like Eric?" I ask to change the subject "Ewww!".

"Oh come on" she smiles "You don't think he's sexy?" She smiles

"Are you serious? Eric ? Sexy? He is such a typical Neanderthal vamp, you're into that?" She smirks coyly and I catch a picture in her mind "Oh no way, I know him, um Bill, you and Bill too .."

"That's over" she cuts me off, I briefly catch a few more images of her tumultuous relationship with Bill, Bill Compton, the pain and the love, it breaks my heart for her.

"Well, given the choice." I say to break the awkward silence "I am totally Team Eric."


	4. Chapter 4

I was stopped at a red light when my car voice announced "Eric the Vampire" was calling. I love that robotic voice, something so comforting about it. I remember a time when you actually didn't know who was on the other end of the phone when it rang. I also recall a time when if you said you had an idea for an invention of a devise that would allow you to speak with someone at a great distance you would have been burned at the stake for being a witch, yeah, life was hard.

"Hey Eric"

"Danny, are you on your way?"

"Yes, I am" I glance at my watch, it's 2:00am, I had left Sookie at her car in Merlotte's parking lot about 20 minutes ago, I hated to leave, we were having a great conversation. I was very surprised to learn that she was part fae. Usually, I can identify any supernatural traits, but that was a total surprise, I couldn't even smell any hint of this. It's no wonder vampires seem to take such an interest in her, Fae blood is hard for vampires to resist, or so I've been told. Being inside her mind was also a pretty cool. Since I have been a vampire, I have usually been able to sense what a person or vampire was going to do or say next. But not to the point of actual sitting inside someone's head, feeling their feelings, much less have them inside my head. "and yes, Eric, I have the envelope with me." see what I mean.

Eric actually laughs a little at that, I hear noise in the background, music, loud talking, commotion; I can practically smell cigarette smoke.

"So like, you're married?" I ask, might as well just put it out there "you don't tell me anything anymore." This was something Sookie actually hadn't said, out loud anyway, I caught in her head the image of her handing Eric the ceremonial knife, but she never came out and said she was married to Eric and technically she isn't because this kind of ceremony is only recognized by vampires.

"I intended to tell you" he said

"Why, Eric?" I mean, it's just really weird to think of Eric as married or in love or just being romantic.

"I did it to protect her." He answered me; I could tell he was serious.

"Protect her from what? Bill?" I asked on a hunch.

"Bill? No, why did you say that?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know, I was just guessing, he lives near her right?" I covered up "I mean dose she need to be protected?" But as I asked the question it was starting to make sense on its own. Of course a telepath would be very valuable to a vampire, especially a vampire with power, say a King. Before I could stop myself I blurted out what I was thinking "Wait, this book, does it have anything to do with Felipe de Castro"

Eric sighs and sarcastically says "Well, he is the King"

"I bow to no one Eric" I sound superior, I know, I just hate the whole Vampire Hierarchy thing, it's a load of crap, but I do understand that Eric is doing what he needs to do to keep his position and keep himself and possibly other vampires safe and I guess Sookie too.

"Yes, I'm aware of that" He almost sounds distracted.

"Eric, it's not really a good idea to defy your king" emphasis on the your, I'm really resentful about the regime. "Even if you are trying to protect Sookie or whoever, I really hope you're not doing anything too risky."

"You'll have to trust that I know what I'm doing" he remarks

Now I laugh "Yeah, like that's worked in the past" I decided to let the subject of his marriage drop since I didn't want it to slip out that I knew Sookie was a telepath, and I really didn't want to insinuate myself as being a telepath or half telepath either.

"Do this for me" It was less a request then a demand "Be at Fangtasia at sun down, I'll be waiting" this also sounded too demanding for my taste.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there Eric" I sounded more annoyed than I wanted too.

"What? What's wrong? Are you jealous of my marriage?" I can hear the mocking in his voice.

"Yeah right Mr. January!" I say even more annoyed, eww no. "I just don't like this; I know it's going to end badly and why am I even having any part in this?"

"Because you can't say no to me" he loves taunting me like this, I can hear the thrill in his voice. Unfortunately, it's sort of true.

"I'll see you at Sundown" I disconnect the phone, no point in continuing that conversation, even for just company on the road. He's so arrogant.

As vague as Eric is about this entire undertaking, there are some things I just know; like in the envelope is a hefty load of money for the Britlingan and that this book has information of some kind that Eric is hoping will be used to somehow help him with the whole Felipe De Castro mess.

I got the hotel super early and right away I could tell, much to my extreme disappointment, there was going to be no interference. I have no idea what Eric was all freaked out about, sometimes he thinks he is way more dangerous then he really is. I headed straight to the restaurant since I know Batanya won't be early from her other dimension or whatever. I order a tremendous breakfast and it arrives just as Batanya dose. Her arrival was completely understated; she just walked in, spotted me and walked over to my table.

"Do you have something for me" she asked

"Yes I do" I hand her the envelope, she stares at it a second

"Here is your package" she hand me the book, wrapped in brown paper, as I take it from her I feel a spell on the book, a witches spell protecting the book I guess from winding up in the wrong hands, then I feel more, it's a book of shadows, a witches book of spells. "This really going to end badly" I think to myself. I look up to see that Batanya was already gone, those Britlingan are really smart, and they always leave before the trouble begins. I dig into my breakfast and stare at the book trying to figure out what in the world Eric would want a book of shadows for, and who did he get it from, it's too much thinking, I order more food. It's not like Eric can cast a spell, who else could be in on this with Eric? I ponder all sorts of questions until it's time to leave so I can be back to Fangtasia by Sun Down, and still the only conclusion I can make is that this will end badly.

The parking lot was empty when I pulled into Fangtasia, The only occupants in the club were Eric, Pam and a female bar tender. I walked over to where Eric and Pam were sitting. Eric saw me and signaled for Pam to leave. As Pam strode by me I smiled at her and over enthusiastically said "Hello Pamela" , she smiled back, a very sarcastic smile, "Hello Damaris_" _she so knows I hate being called that, but still, better they Day walker.

I threw the book down on the table in front of Eric, he went to put his hand on it and stopped to looked at me "The booked is spelled" I said "like that would have stopped me if I wanted to look at it" I smirked.

"Yes, it is spelled, not to keep you out of it" he paused "Obviously"

"Eric, what are you getting involved in? Witch stuff is... not cool, it's dangerous, don't you remember what happened last time you pissed off a witch, Hallow or whatever her name is or maybe you don't remember." I smiled at my little joke, the last time Eric got involved with witches, the leader of the group spelled him and gave him amnesia.

Eric was not amused "I do remember, one thing has nothing to do with the other."

"Yes it does, look, with witches things are never what they seem, these spells" I point to the book "never turn out the way you think they will" I have nothing against witches, some of them are pretty cool, but with spells, there is usually a twist or worse yet, a mistake.

Eric picks up the book "Thank you for the warning, I will use caution" his eyes never leave the book.

I shake my head "Caution isn't going to help you Eric" he looks up and we lock eyes, I can see nothing is going to change his mind.

He nods "Can I offer you a drink" he says gesturing towards the bar tender

"Very funny!" I sneer back.


End file.
